Eyes Wide Open
by A11y50n
Summary: Kurt wakes up from his coma.


**A/N: This is just a one shot that I couldn't stop thinking about.**

Eyes Wide Open

He had to get to his apartment, he just had to. He signed himself AMA when he realized. He couldn't believe it took him so long to figure it out but now time was of the essence. Things changed so much in a few hours; he woke up from a three month coma just that morning. He had no idea what was going on but he was shocked that Jane wasn't by his side even though he didn't realize he'd been 'asleep' for so long. Then all he could see were doctors and nurses asking him so many questions, poking and prodding him and he had to have so many tests done, by the time they were finished with him it was late morning but everyone was there and they all entered his room. He was so happy to see Jane but was completely shocked that Bethany was with her, they had a conversation after Bethany was born that if either was in hospital then she wasn't allowed to visit until they said it was ok and seeing as he just woke up a couple of hours earlier he knew he didn't give the ok. But that thought disappeared as his daughter screamed 'DADDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' as she reached for him. He smiled at her enthusiastic greeting, Jane placed the wriggly toddler on his bed and Bethany scooted to his side and placed her head on his chest and sighed. Kurt let the tears roll down his cheeks as he bent to kiss her head. She was asleep in seconds. Kurt looked up to see Jane and he knew something had changed but couldn't quite put his finger on it, she leaned down to kiss him, it was a quick peck on the lips but it was enough, then she stepped back and Patterson was there giving him a hug while letting her tears drip onto him. Reade offered his fist for a manly fist bump then he was being hugged and cried on by Rich of all people, thankfully Jane and Reade pulled Rich off of him. Bethany wasn't disturbed at all by all of the affection being shown. They caught him up on what had happened over the last three months, he couldn't believe he'd been out of it for three months, three months! It was a lot to take in. After a few hours, Reade had to leave for a meeting in D.C. and Patterson had neglected her computers for far too long and she'd scheduled to do a system diagnostic which would mean shutting herself off from the rest of the office for the next 24 hours. Patterson had to literally drag Rich with her so he could have some time with Jane and Bethany, the only reason why he left was because Patterson had to beg him for his help, and then he left with a strut while Patterson rolled her eyes. He and Jane just looked at each other once they had left and chuckled. Jane handed her phone to him and he watched all the videos that Allie, Connor and Jane took of Bethany, not to mention all the messages from Sarah and Sawyer, and then he scrolled through all of the photos of his daughter and nephew. Even though he missed three months of their lives he had a small part of it now. While he was looking at the photos Bethany woke up and talked to him about everything that he missed. He still couldn't believe that she was there in his arms but he wasn't complaining he was enjoying having her in his arms. He was getting sleepy and Bethany was starting to fidget, Jane took the little girl into her arms and they both bent to kiss him and promised to be back tomorrow. He watched them leave and closed his eyes within a few minutes even though there was something nagging him. He must have slept for a couple of hours because it was now dark outside but he woke with a start, he knew what was bothering him. Jane. He saw the way she looked at Bethany, it was only for a split second but he saw the hatred in her eyes and he knew. Jane didn't visit him. It was Remi. Remi. Remi the cold hearted killer and she was with his daughter. He had to get out. He pulled out his I.V. and signed whatever he had to, to get to his daughter. He couldn't trust anyone but the team to go against Remi so he wasn't going to risk Bethany. He wasn't going to let Remi hurt one hair on Bethany's head. He struggled to get changed back into his own clothes, he was in so much pain and he was already sweating. It didn't take him long to hail a taxi but there was a lot of traffic, he offered the driver $100 tip if he sped up and got him back to his place ASAP, it was incentive enough even though it was a rough journey. He wished Reade, Patterson or even Rich were around so he could ask them for help but none of them were available and Tasha wasn't even an option now and he didn't know if she would ever be. Even though the taxi got back to his apartment quickly, the journey seemed to take forever. Once he finally got to his place and paid the heavy tip he rushed to the elevator only to see the sign that it was 'out of order', he cursed and started for the stairs. The sweat was now dripping from his face and the pain from his injury was getting worse but Bethany was his life. He wished he lived on the second floor but no, he had to live on the fifth. It seemed to take longer to go up each flight of stairs than the cab ride there. It was like climbing a mountain. He finally made it to his door and thankfully he had his key and opened the door, he didn't try and be stealthy, he walked towards Bethany's room but for some reason stopped when he got to their room, his and Jane's and pushed the door open and his eyes filled with tears. There was Bethany in Remi's arms sound asleep. Remi was sitting up in bed, she didn't seem shocked to see him, he thought.

"She loves sleeping in here; it makes her feel so close to you." Remi whispered

He made himself take a step then another until he was by the bed.

"How did you know?" asked Remi

"At one point when you looked at Bethany when she was in my arms, there was hatred in your eyes and Jane would never ever look at her like that. It was quick but I saw it."

"It wasn't directed at Bethany. It wasn't. I just thought it would have been nice if I had the opportunity to hug my daughter when she was Bethany's age. That hatred that you saw was towards my moth.. Shepard. I would never hurt Bethany. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

He didn't know why but he believed her and for the first time since he woke for the second time that day he felt himself relax. He toed off his shoes and took his shirt and trousers off and got under the covers, he was so tired and now the adrenalin had worn off since knowing his daughter wasn't in danger. He turned towards the two women in his life, pain shot up his side but he had to keep an eye on her.

"Allie brought her that first weekend, they came on Friday night and Allie put her in my arms once I opened the door, kissed her cheek, left her bag and waved bye and then I had a toddler to look after. It took me that whole weekend to realize that she brought Bethany down for me, so I wouldn't worry about you. She came to pick her up on Sunday night, and so it continued, every weekend. At first I had no idea what I should do but them Bethany looked at me with her big blue eyes and called me Mama Jane and I promised myself that her daddy would see her grow up."

He watched as she stroked Bethany's hair, the movements were all Jane, if he didn't know better, he would have said it was Jane but he did and she wasn't.

"I wanted to get back to Sandstorm but I read the files and knew that it was over. I thought I'd be able to make contact through the tattoo cases but every case was a dead end. Everything I knew had gone. I killed Oscar; strangely enough I didn't feel as shocked as I thought I should be by that. He was going to Zip me again. Now that did shock me, we knew going in that there was a chance that I would never remember my memories and we thought it was an acceptable risk and I think I was glad to be able to give him his ring back."

This was not what he expected.

"She loves me…I mean she loves Jane so much. I never thought that I'd ever have a child's love but she loves without bounds. Jane is very lucky. She didn't want to sleep in her room, from that very first night and every night since she wanted to sleep in here to be closer to you. You and Jane are both very lucky."

He didn't know what to say to that.

"What happens now?" Remi asked

"I don't know." He replied


End file.
